Set It Off
by coolchic79260
Summary: When Winter and her sister Autunm started contoling their best friends Velvet and Katie decided to get them back anyway they can. Will they do it or Will Winter and Autumn control them forever
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys I had this Idea in my head for a long time now Ever since Winter started Controling Angelina but I decided to add my own taste to it since I teased about one of My OC's being Controled by Winter in Breaking Their Pride but in that story Winter ends up not controling her but in this one she does. So I hope you like everyone :D :D Oh and one of my Extreme OC Heels is a face in this Story with a Diffrient Theme song :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Where is she?" Jamie asked as she was looking for Lauren since they had a knockout tag team title match against Sarah and Thea

"You ok Jamie?" TNA World Champion Katie Borden asked as she walked up to her

"No I'm not I can't find Lauren anyway." Jamie said in a panic "Our match is in less than 5 minutes. I'm going to need a replacement."

"I'll be Lauren's replacement." Katie said

"You would do that?" Jamie asked

"Of course." Katie smiled "I can't find Ally either so maybe after this match we can find those two." Then Jamie hugged her

"Thank you so much." Jamie smiled

"I saw them with Katie Lea and Kara." Lauren's Little sister Lena said walking toward them "Believe me it wasn't pretty."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked

"I think those bitches are drugging my sister and Ally." Lena said "I saw Kara slip something in their drink."

"I should have known that bitch." Jamie said getting mad "When I get my hands on them…"

"I'll watch them right now you guys focus on your match alright." Lena said pushing them towards the ring

"Alright." Jamie said "Want to go out on My Music Katie?"

"We're already late as it is so sure." Katie said as Jamie's theme played and she and Katie came out

"And their opponents the team of Velvet Sky and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

When Jamie and Katie got in the ring they attacked Sarah and Thea till Jackson broke them up then when he rang the bell Jamie and Thea started the match.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katie and Sarah and after Katie pulled off her finisher on her she pinned her and won

"Here are your winners and the New TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Velvet Sky and Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After they won Jamie went in the ring and hugged Katie and she hugged back after Jackson handed Katie back her belt and a Knockout Tag Title belt her and Jamie celebrated in the ring a little bit till Katie Lea's theme played and Katie and Jamie got ready to attack and after a few minutes no one came out and they turned around to see Katie Lea, Kara, Lauren and Ally but Lauren and Ally looked like Zombies and when Winter smirked and pointed at them Ally and Lauren attacked them right away with Katie Lea and Kara joining in right away. After a minute or two of the beat down _Polyamorous _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Lena ran down with a steel chair and chased the four out of the ring then went to check on Jamie and Katie

"Ok either they were drugged or Katie Lea has some weird powers man." Katie said as her, Jamie and Lena were in the back

"I'll go with both." Lena said "Whatever it is it scares me."

"Same here." Jamie said

"We have to be careful." Katie said as she saw Katie Lea "Hey Burchill!" She yelled as she walked over to Katie Lea and pushed her "What is the big deal with controlling my best friend?"

"You see Katie unlike you I have Ally's best interests in mind." Katie Lea simply said

"Best interests?" Katie asked as she got madder "Look Ally is a grown woman I let her do what she wants you bitch!" She yelled as she pushed her again

"I don't think you understand you're supposed to be looking out for your best friend and yet all you care about is taking down Immortal." Katie Lea smirked and Katie pushed her again but harder this time

"That's a lie!" Katie yelled louder

"Katie don't let her get to you." Lena said as her and Jamie ran up to her

"Katie are you going to take advice from someone who can't keep their clothes on?" Katie Lea asked and Lena turned red

"Bitch say what?" Lena asked mad as she pushed Katie Lea really hard on the ground

"You heard me." Katie Lea smirked and Lena walked away pissed and Katie and Jamie glared at Katie Lea and followed Lena

"Don't let her get to you Lena." Katie said

"I'm sorry guys I mean ever since Nigel made me change I've been self conscious." Lena said sadly

"I know and it's ok." Jamie said as she hugged Lena "We're just glad that you're not the old you anymore."

"Yeah." Katie smiled "Don't worry what Katie Lea says ok."

"Alright." Lena said as she slowly smiled then frowned "Crap better get back to Ashley."

"You're still hanging around that bitch?" Katie asked

"Hey Tara needs some backup against her." Lena said as she smiled

"Good point." Katie smiled as Lena walked away "You know she really is an awesome person when she's not a slut."

"Thank you Nigel." Jamie smiled as she laughed and so did Katie

"We owe him so much." Katie laughed

"That we do." Jamie laughed

"So what are we going to do about Katie Lea and Kara controlling our best friends?" Katie asked

"I don't know but we have to do something." Jamie said

"I know that." Katie said "Right now we need back up against them."

"In other words form a stable?" Jamie asked

"You bet." Katie smiled "We need two more knockouts to join us. We can figure that out tomorrow I'm tired."

"Me too." Jamie smiled "Hey want to hang out tomorrow…Lauren and I always hung out the day after tapings." She said looking down

"Sure." Katie smiled as she hugged Jamie "Jamie don't worry we'll get Lauren and Ally back ok I swear on my life."

"I swear on my life too Katie we'll free our best friends from those witches." Jamie said as she hugged Katie back


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long but I was working on two of my big four stories as I would like to call them :) But I had time to work on this one :) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story and Savannah belongs to her :D_

Chapter 2

"Sorry I'm late Jamie." Katie said as she met up with Jamie at the mall "There is a mouse in the house and Allen is obsessed with getting it."

"It's ok Katie." Jamie smiled as she was having an Iced Coffee with her sister Savannah

"What's up Katie?" Savannah asked shyly since her and Katie rarely hung out because Katie was a top knockout and was busy with everything

"Nothing much just want my best friend back." Katie said sadly

"Believe me I want Lauren back too." Jamie said sadly and Katie and Savannah hugged her

"And we will get them back." Katie smiled "Count on it."

"Thank you Katie." Jamie smiled "You're the best."

"Don't mention it." Katie smiled "So what do you guys like to do when you're here?"

"Shop." Jamie and Savannah smiled and Katie smiled and rolled her eyes

"I'll join but I might not get anything." Katie said as they walked around the mall "Besides on our days off Ally and I mostly spend time with our guys."

"Awwww now that's what we call true love right there right sis?" Savannah asked

"You bet." Velvet smiled as the three of them went in a store and Katie watched them shop

"Katie are you sure you don't want to shop with us or anything?" Savannah asked

"I'm good." Katie smiled "Thank you though."

"Don't mention it." Velvet smiled as they shopped some more and Katie took out her iPhone and decided to go on Twitter and post something

_Angel_Devil_Katie- Shopping With Velvet and Savannah right now :) And I just happened to be bored Lol_

"Now what can I do?" Katie asked looking on her phone

"Dude you're lucky I'm obsessed with Twitter or you would be bored for a long time by the looks of things." Lauren's youngest sister and Current TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams smiled as she walked in the store

"Ok you sound like a stalker right now." Katie laughed

"You know me." Smirked Ivory "So what's up?"

"I thought you said you read my Twitter." Katie said rolling her eyes

"I did and I meant what are you doing at this very moment?" Ivory asked

"Waiting for them to get finished." Katie said

"Don't you usually hang out with Allen on your days off?" Ivory asked

"Yeah but Jamie usually hangs out with Lauren and well you know how Lauren is right now so I thought I would hang out with her till we get all of this fixed." Katie smiled "And she's my tag team partner right now so we have to hang out sometime."

"Good point." Ivory said "When Lauren came back to our apartment last night she was out of it big time. And she's still out of it Lena is making sure she doesn't leave."

"That's smart." Katie said as she began texting Chris "I'm going to ask Chris if he's watching Ally."

_Hey You around Ally and is she out of it?-Katie_

"What if she is too?" Ivory asked

"Then Chris won't let her out of his sight you know how those two are they're worse than Allen and I when it comes to following each other around." Katie said as Chris responded

_Yes and Yes Lily and I are watching her till she's out of Katie Lea's spell or whatever-Chris_

_Thanks man you're the best let me know if she's back to normal or something-Katie_

"Well?" Ivory asked

"She's like Lauren so Chris and his sister Lily are watching her." Katie said

"Thank god for those two." Ivory said in relief

"Yeah." Katie smiled in relief

"Hey Ivory what's up?" Jamie asked as her and Savannah got done with their shopping

"Nothing Much Katie said she was shopping with you guys so I thought I would come join you since Robert is busy." Ivory said

"Wait you're dating Robert Roode?" Savannah asked in shock

"Yeah but we're trying to keep the Relationship on the DL only Fortune, Daniels, Katie, Ally, Lauren and Lena know." Ivory said

"Don't worry we won't tell anyone." Jamie smiled

"Thanks guys." Ivory smiled

"Don't mention it how is Lauren by the way?" Jamie asked

"She's out of it big time." Ivory said

"Damn that Katie Lea." Jamie said getting mad

"We have to do something and fast." Katie said

"Yeah." Savannah said

"What do you suggest we do then?" Jamie asked

"Well Allen and I have a match against her and Mark tonight so I can get my hands on her." Katie said "And I can put you in a match against Kara."

"Great Idea." Jamie smirked as she hi fived Katie

"So the best thing we can do is hurt them for a while." Katie said

"Exactly and Trust me I would love to hurt those creepy sisters." Jamie smirked

"I hate to make this next decision but Ivory and Savannah you guys are going to face Lauren and Ally tonight." Katie said sadly

"It'll be hard but I think we can do it." Savannah said

"Yeah I'll think of it as me facing one of my teachers." Ivory said Ever since Ivory debuted in TNA Katie and Ally taught her everything they knew

"Alright." Katie said as she took a deep breath "I hate doing this but hurting them is the only thing we can do right now."

"Yeah." Ivory said sadly "But we'll get them back I know we will."

"You bet we will." Katie smiled

_Me: I hope Katie and Velvet can get Angelina and Ally back...if not I don't know what will happen if those two didn't have their best friends...Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hwy guys I'm back and Sorry I took so long but I had writers block and I've had alot going on with my other Stories and all that but I should be good now :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D And another OC's theme has Changed for this Story as well (And It fits her good Lol :D)_

Chapter 3

"You guys remember the plan tonight?" Katie asked as her, Jamie, Savannah, and Ivory walked in the Impact Zone

"Kick all four of their asses? You bet." Jamie said feeling bad

"Jamie this is for getting our best friends back." Katie said hugging her

"I know but I'll feel bad for this." Jamie said sadly

"Me too." Katie said sadly "But we have to do this."

"You're right we have to be strong." Jamie said as they walked in Katie's Locker Room/Office

"Yeah it'll be hard but we have to." Katie said as she put her bags down

"Yeah." Jamie said

"Don't worry we'll get them back soon." Katie said as she changed into a Iron Fist Barrio Muertos Tank Top in Black, Phaze Stretch Canvas Skinny Fit Hipster Jeans in Black, and a pair of 474 Black High Calf Boots With Velcro Closure.

"Yeah with Katie on our side we'll get them back." Ivory Smiled "If she can get Fortune to turn on Immortal then she can help get Ally and Lauren back."

"You're right." Jamie smiled "I can do this. By the way Katie who's match is first?"

"Yours against Kara." Katie said as Jamie quickly put on her outfit and make up and got ready.

"Alright see you later guys." Jamie smiled as she ran out of the locker room

"Ok what if her sister interferes or worse what if she gets Ally and Lauren to interfere?" Savannah asked

"Not a problem." Katie smirked as she got out her phone and dialed a number "Hey I need a favor."

"_Anything." _Lena said

"I need you, Ashley and Lisa to keep Katie Lea, Lauren and Ally backstage darning Jamie's match against Kara." Katie said

"_Lisa will help but I'm not so sure about Ashley." _Lena said

"Say it's for you and nobody else." Katie said

"_Alright will do." _Lena said as she hung up

"Problem solved." Katie smirked

"Hey guys I need a favor." Lena said as she walked up to her best friends

"What is it?" Lisa asked

"Katie Lea and her army of Zombies have been annoying the hell out of me and I was wondering if you can help me take them down." Lena said

"Look Lena we would love to help you in your problems but my problems are a little bit more important right now." Ashley said sounding rude

"I heard Katie Lea is after the Number One Contenders spot for the Knockout Championship." Lena said and Ashley jumped up

"That bitch that's my spot!" Ashley yelled "Let's get them! Come on Lisa!" She yelled as Lisa rolled her eyes and got on her Motorcycle and Ashley got on the back of it and Lena got on hers but unlike Lisa's hers is Light Orange.

"So what are we going to do?" Lena asked

"Hit and Run all four of those bitches that's what!" Ashley yelled as they drove around the Impact Zone

"No way you know who Katie Lea's opponent is tonight?" Lena asked "She won't survive against Borden."

"You're right let's let Borden take care of her tonight." Ashley smirked as they Saw Katie Lea giving Ally and Lauren something to drink and they smirked and rode towards them and they started running

"What are you Crazy's doing?" Katie Lea asked as she yelled

"I'm going to be the next Knockout's Champion not you!" Ashley yelled as Tara chased after Katie Lea and Lena Chased after Lauren and Ally

"The Following Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first she is one half of the TNA Knockout tag Team Champions Velvet Sky!" JB Announced

The Beautiful People's theme played and Jamie came out and did her usual entrance and when she came out _Midnight Hands _by _Rise Against _played and Kara came out

"And her opponent Autumn!" JB Announced

Kara came out wearing a Lip Service Fallout Halter Strap Bra Top with matching Skirt, and a pair of Demonia Tesla 107 Steampunk Boots. When she glared got in the Ring she glared at Jamie and she returned the same glare then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kara was down Jamie tried to do her finisher but when she picked up Kara she went for her finisher _Summer to Fall _which is an eye poke then a stunner and when she pinned Jamie she won

"Here is your winner Autumn!" JB Announced

After she won she got up and smirked and went to the back

"Wow I can't believe it." Katie said looking at the one of the TV's in her office

"That Jamie lost? You know Kara and Katie Lea play dirty." Allen said watching TV with her

"Not that." Katie said "The fact that the Skank Club is still Chasing Katie Lea, Ally and Lauren." She said laughing "Katie Lea sure can run."

"Well tell them to at least stop chasing Katie Lea our match is next." Allen said as he got up and left

"Fine kill joy Styles." Katie mumbled as she got her iPhone out again and Called Lena "Hey the kill joy says stop."

"_But we're having so much fun." _Lena laughed as she Chased Lauren

"At least let Katie Lea go and Chase her zombies and Kara when she gets back." Katie said

"_Alright." _Lena said as she hung up

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Hells Kitchen representing Immortal Bully Ray!" JB Announced

Mark's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring Katie Lea's theme played and she came out

"And his tag team partner Winter!" JB Announced

When Katie Lea got in the ring she went and put her elbow on Mark's shoulder and smiled at him. Then Allen's theme played and he came out

"And their opponents first from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!"

When Allen came out he did his normal entrance then waited at the end of the ramp for Katie

"And his tag team partner from Venice Beach, California she is One Half Of the TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions and the TNA World Champion Katie Borden!" JB Announced

_Nightmare _by _Avenged Sevenfold_ played and Katie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got over to Allen she hugged him and they both got in the ring and Glared at Katie Lea and Mark and when Mark wanted Katie Lea and Katie to start the match Katie Lea automatically tagged in Mark and Katie had no choice but to tag in Allen then the match officially started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mark felt weak after Katie Lea kept herself out of the match he tagged her in and yelled at her to fight Katie and while they were fighting Allen quickly tagged in Katie and she ran and attacked Katie Lea and dragged her to the middle of the ring then she quickly went on the top rope and tried to do _Dawn Awakens _but then saw Ally walk towards the ring she quickly froze in shock

"Katie what are you doing!" Allen yelled at her then he saw Ally and he quickly blind tagged himself in "Sorry Katie." Then he saw that Katie Lea quickly tagged in Mark and Allen went and fought Mark again meanwhile Katie Lea smirked and pointed at Katie then Ally attacked her along with Katie Lea and that got Katie Lea and Mark Disqualified but Katie Lea didn't care and when Allen tried to save his wife Mark attacked him some more then after a minute or two of the beat down Chris and Katie's friend and protégée Ella ran down and saved them then checked on them

"I'm sorry about being distracted again Allen." Katie said feeling really bad as the four of them got to the back

"It's not your fault that Katie Lea is controlling Ally." Allen said hugging her

"Yeah but thanks to that Katie Lea has weakened Katie." Ella said "But not too much because if that was you Allen instead of Ally Katie would be screwed."

"Thank god it isn't." Katie said hugging her husband tightly

"Anyway you and me vs. Ally and Katie Lea at the next tapings." Ella said and Katie looked at her "What this always leads to a match and maybe this will help Ally get out of that witch's control."

"I hope so." Katie said holding her head

"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Angelina Love and Ally Copeland!" JB Announced

Katie Lea's theme played again and Ally and Lauren came out acting like Zombies with Ally wearing the same outfit as Kara wore earlier and when they got in the ring they just stood there then _Whoa Is Me _by _Down With Webster _played and Savannah came out first

"And their opponents first from New Britain, Connecticut Savannah!" JB Announced

Savannah came out wearing a Black and White Heart Smile Tank Top with a Bleach Denim Vest over it, Tripp Black and Pink Pinstripe Capris, and a pair of Black Converse Lop Tops. When she got to the end of the ramp she gave a sad look to Lauren and Ally

"And her tag team partner from Toronto, Ontario, Canada she is the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

_Junkies for Fame _by _Shinedown _played and Ivory came out wearing a Raccoon Front Tie Heather White Top, White Pocket Strap Shorts, a pair of Volatile Expulsion White Rhinestone Sneakers, and the TNA Knockout Championship belt on her waist. When she got to Savannah she hugged her then went in the ring and gave her sister and friend a sad look then the match started with Savannah and Ally

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lauren and Ivory and when Lauren was in position Ivory did her finisher _Ivory Blossom _and feeling bad about it and pinning her and won

"The winners of the match Savannah and the TNA Knockout Champion Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After they won Savannah and Ivory hugged each other sadly then looked at Lauren and Ally which they did nothing then they walked to the back sadly

"This is too much I just want my sister back." Ivory said sadly

"You'll get her back." Savannah said as she hugged Ivory some more

"I hope so." Ivory said as she hugged Savannah and cried

_Me: Poor Ivory I hope that Ally and Angelina will be out of their control soon :( Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
